Confess
by RainbowFez
Summary: James confronts Albus in a secret passage why he's been avoiding him and Albus can escape. He's in a dangerouds position. James cant know. Can he?


"Albus Stand still" James shouted.

"James get off me" Albus hissed. James pinned his brother to the wall of the secret passageway.

"You're going to tell me what's going on right now" Albus hissed. Albus struggled against his brother but the boy was too strong from quidditch.

"James let me go" Albus shouted.

"You've been hiding from me" James growled. "We spent almost every day together but then you just disappear. Malfoy doesn't even know what's going on. Albus sighed and went still. He should have known this would happen. He'd been so close to James, too close. He needed to pull back. He had to! How was he supposed to explain that without…confessing? He couldn't let James know he dreamed of him every night, that he craved his fingers on his skin or had to train himself not to plant his lips on the beautiful ones on his brother's face.

No! He couldn't let him find it out but this was going really bad. Albus mind finally started to realize where he was. He was pinned, inches from his brother in a passage no one would find them in. He vaguely realized James was talking but he had to be calm. He couldn't let the problem in his pants show. He had to get these images out of his head.

The thought of him just leaning a few inches forward, pressing his lips against the other boy's. It would be rough and hard and James would start to grind against him. Albus would gaps feeling James just as hard as him. The older boy would take the opportunity to slip his tongue into Albus's mouth. They would fight for dominance but Albus would give in, allowing himself to be pushed to his knees. He'd unbuckle James's pant and….

"Albus!" James shouted.

"What!" Albus shrieked, being ripped from his dream. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Albus shot back. He had to get out of here now. He knew his face was bright red and his heart was beating hundred miles an hour. His breathing became deeper and he knew if this didn't end James would regret it.

"Albus?" James asked quitter in a kinder tone. He noticed his brother's behavior. His first thought was his brother was having a panic attack. "Albus calm down" James pleaded. He didn't even consider loosening the grip on his brother's wrists, the grip that was only making Albus loose more control.

"James" Albus hissed in a gravelly voice. "You need to get off me now." James jumped back to see his brother slide down the wall. Albus was just trying to cover his… problem area but James was taking it as a really bad sign. Albus had his eyes closed forced on removing those thoughts. That's why the hand on his cheek took him by surprise.

"Albus?" James asked soothingly, turning his brother's face. "Please tell me what's wr…" Albus did what he'd been trying to avoid. HE pounsed, pushing the other boy to the floor. James was too surprised to fight back as his hands were pinned to the floor.

James nearly screamed when Lips were roughly shoved against his own. For a moment that felt like an eternity James couldn't move. He couldn't think, he couldn't act. Everything was a haze of shock. The moment passed though and James pushed his brother as hard as he could off him. Albus shouted in surprised and hit the floor with a crunch.

The older wizard lay staring at the ceiling too shocked to move. The only words going through his mind were 'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God' repeated over and over again. How long he lay there he never knew. IT could have been five minutes or it could've been five hours. The world just seemed to stop. He couldn't get the taste of his brother off his mouth. He wiped his lips on his cloak and spit on the ground but nothing worked.

It wasn't until time started to move again that he realized his brother hadn't moved. He turned to his brother, expecting him to be crying silently against the wall. What he found was an unconscious boy whose blood covered the floor and the wall where it had hit.

I hope you like this story. Please Review after your done and if you like it read some of my other stuff. :p

* * *

"Oh God" This time the words were spoken aloud. He grabbed his brother but found himself unable to lift him. He should have been able to. He could lift Albus easy but right now he just couldn't. Instead he ran out of the passageway calling for help. Thankfully a teacher arrived and picked up the young boy. James stood still as Albus was levitated quickly to the hospital wing. There was so much blood! Oh God, no one is supposed to lose that much blood. He knew from experience as ever quidditch player did that head wounds bleed more. They are the most dangerous injury and needed to be treated right away. James didn't know how long he'd laid next to his bleeding brother.

After some time he was able to peel himself away from the scene and rushed to the hospital wing. By this time Albus was in a bed surrounded by his family members.

"Is he going to be ok?" James asked quickly. Then nurse frowned deeply.

"He should recover physically but mentally we can't be sure."

"What do you mean?" James asked, almost hysterical.

"It was a bad head injury" The nurse said. "We can't be sure if it damaged his brain. There was too much internal bleeding. Even if he's cured we don't know if he's fine until he wakes up."

"How long till he wakes up?" James asked, voice scared and sad.

"Days, maybe weeks. I can't be sure." She said sadly. James turned from the redheads surrounding the bed. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked away. He didn't look back and when his brother awoke he didn't come to see him. He couldn't be there. He couldn't look at his brother without remembering the kiss and he feared if Albus tried to talk to him he'd end up in the hospital wing again. Every time he thought of that kiss he just wanted to pound the disgusting boy's face in. He didn't want to but he knew if the time came he wouldn't be able to stop it.

**THE END**

Sorry this is the end. Kinda a cliff hanger. I hope you liked it Please Review. It would be extreamly apreciated. :p


End file.
